Kempf
= Kempf - a city in Endarshire, Golden Kingdom, World of Narae = Kempf is the most remote settlement of the Golden Kingdom. It is characterized by its rich history, the strength of its standing army, and its proximity to the Broad Sea, an immense freshwater lake. It is located 900 miles southeast of the Royal City, 700 miles southeast of Havgard. Its population is approximately 120,000 individuals, 85% human. Geography Kempf is a sprawl of buildings and farms spanning a cascading river, the Tumblerock. There is a major dam upriver, only 8 miles from the center of the city. Behind the dam the river has swelled into a small lake, called the Greenmire. On the far side of the Greenmire is a gnomish settlement called Derwhike. 100 miles downstream of the dam, the Tumblerock flows into the Broad Sea. At the mouth of the Tumblerock lie a number of human fishing and shipping settlements. Near to these settlements lie the mysterious Living Caverns. The regions on both sides of the Tumblerock river are fertile. To the north, the many farms and pastures eventually give way to the vast Plain of Elough. Herds of beasts graze there, and orcs tribes hunt. There are three tribes of orcs nearby: the Bloodmark, Steeltooth, and Elder Root tribes. Of these, the Bloodmark is the most volatile, but the Steeltooth have been experimenting with some unusually sophisticated equipment, including heavy armor and energy-based weapons. The Elder Root have been suspiciously quiet. The plain is the site of a number of historic battlefields. An ancient landmark, the Spire of Elough, rises 200 feet above the plain only 30 miles from Kempf. It is visible for miles. The plain of Elough is bounded on the north by a range of mountains, the Blackshade. Beyond the Pass of Swords lies the human kingdom of Montzhang. The terrain to the south of the city is more woodsy. The halfling settlement of Davindell lies 15 miles due south of Kempf, among lightly forested hills. The Nutting Woods begin just beyond the city limits to the southeast. There is a heavier forest area sometimes called Witchwood about 10 miles to the southwest. Both areas are dangerous for travelers. The path from Kempf to Davindell is safer. Architecture The City Center is situated on the north bank of the Tumblerock, just upriver of several of its impressive cascades. This horseshoe-shaped section of the city includes a number of buildings constructed of a distinctive blue-veined white marble, in a style that we would call Greco-Roman. The most impressive of these is the Temple of Hieroneous. The nearby War Monument, with its 35' statue of Erippartes (a general) are also impressive. The Capitol Building, Justice Building, and the Kempf Mansion (home of the District Governor) are also among these. Kempf is home to a number of working grain mills, textile mills, and sawmills, most of which lie on the south bank. They are functional, but some effort has been put into aesthetics. The exteriors are painted in bright colors, with several large murals visible on the river bank. The garrison buildings form a city within the city. The buildings are primarily of brick construction, with stone foundations. At their center is the largest and oldest of the bridges across the Tumblerock. History At -1200 years there was an elfish kingdom called Elough in this area. The elves constantly fought off the advances of four separate orc tribes. The Spire of Elough is the last remnant of this period. At about -1100 years, humans entered the area. They would occasionally ally with the elves against the orcs. By -1000 years, Elough was dominated by humans. The kingdom disintegrated, leaving a number of petty baronies ruled by humans. At -900 years, virtually all of the elves had left the region. Evil dragons laired in the mountains to the north and preyed on the humans. At -800 years, the dragons had been reduced to a few, and the humans grouped into the kingdoms of Endar to the south and Montzhang to the north. By -700 years, Endar and Montzhang had fought a number of wars, and the borders of Montzhang had been driven back to beyond the mountain range. At about -600 years, there was a massive orc uprising and Endar fell. At -500 years, the High King's armies arrived in the region to make war on the orcs. They were victorious, slaughtering tens of thousands of orcs. Though the High King's armies received some help from the forces of Montzhang, who had again begun to settle in the former territory of Endar, the High King's armies proceeded to push Montzhang out of the region, back into the mountainous region to the north. The High King left a large garrison behind on the site of what is now Kempf, to keep the peace in the region. By-400 years, the garrison remained, and the city of Kempf had grown up around it. The district of Endarshire was established, with Kempf as its capital. The Temple of Hieroneous and the War Memorial were constructed. At -300 years, Kempf and the Living Caverns were hot regions for adventurers! At -200 years, the gnomes of Derwhike arrived in the area, constructed a dam on the Tumblerock and built a soarwhale port. At -100 years, there was another orc uprising, which the army of Kempf put down. Adventuring activity cooled down afterward. The halfling settlement of Davindell was founded. Culture A warrior culture prevails here. Battles from 500 years ago are still recounted in detail. Aspiring warriors seek glory by raiding the lands to the north and recovering trophies, orcish or animal. Most residents are worshippers of Hieroneous, at least by lip service. The people of Montzhang are feared and despised as worshippers of Hextor. There is relatively little trade in magic, except for what the gnomes of Derwhike bring in. The army and priests of Hieroneous keep close tabs on their stock of magic arms and armor, some of which date back to elfish times. Establishments and People in Kempf The Justice Building is a marble building in Kempf City Center. The local high faction quest giver is Ibeth, a zenythri justiciar who has risen to the seat of District Judge of Endarshire. She is very human-looking, except for the bluish sheen of her skin and hair. Her appearance is as of a woman in her late 20s, though she gives the impression of one much older. Symmetric black patches just above her neckline could be tattoos or could be natural markings. Her demeanor is aloof and authoritative. She has served in her current post for 10 years and now looks forward to exploring the far reaches of Narae before passing on to her plane of origin. She is expecting to be relieved as quest giver within only a few days. Dorofred, a lammasu lioness, watches over the goings-on in the Justice Building. She will cast clerical spells of level 0-4 for a price. Hipya is a human female clerk, short and intelligent, with a penetrating voice. Elonhe is a burly human male bailiff. The Temple of Heironeous is an impressive marble building in Kempf City Center. Gifford of the Temple is a high-ranking priest there. Worshippers of Heironeous may receive the ministries of the clergies here. Others need not bother asking. The City Archive Building is a marble building in Kempf City Center. It has been closed for more than 70 years, since the last archivist, a wizard named Jyvilus, disappeared under mysterious circumstances. It has been reopened by the new archivist, a gnome wizard named Sandor. Records of the births, lives, and deaths of citizens of Kempf for the past 500 years are kept there. The Capitol Building is another marble building in Kempf City Center. Almost 500 bureaucrats labor here each day. Among them is Loel, City Clerk, a male human cleric of Lirr (str 8 int 15 wis 15 dex 13 con 15 cha 8). An inn named The Blind Lion, located a few blocks outside of the City Center, has good rooms. The proprietor is a massive human male named Troll. There is a stable adjacent. The Blind Lion is a frequent stop for a mysterious fellow who goes by the appellation The Rancoteur. He is a half-elf bard with strong ties to the Low One, but not a quest-giver. A gnomish merchant named Wyzgin is the local agent of a family from Derwhike. He deals mainly in items of worked iron and steel. His shop Wyzgin's is located two blocks from The Blind Lion, but has closed for an indeterminate period. One block from The Blind Lion and Wyzgin's there is a shop of alchemy, The Upwind House. Players may shop there for items from the alchemy list in the Player's Handbook 3.5 at cost. This is also a good place to inquire among the clientele for arcane magical products and services, such as scrolls and potions. Veron the True is a lieutenant of the City Guard. He is a cleric of Heironeous, domains: war, good (str 14 int 8 dex 11 wis 15 con 11 cha 13). Sargent Cross and Corporal Cross are members of the Night Watch. Jillitte, an elf lady with some skill in the arcane arts, lives near the City Center. There is a wizard named Jarasta in town. There is a minor temple to Wee Jas located near the garrison. A favored soul named Yurgh attends there. Sites and Creatures Outside of Kempf The Spire of Elough (described above) is a perfect roosting place for winged creatures, though what creatures might lair there currently is not common knowledge. Dragons, chimerae, wyverns, griffons, hippogriffs, and even cryosphinxes have been sighted there over the past 70 years. The Elder Root tribe of orcs dwell among the Hills of Blood, to the west of Elough. They are the least aggressive of the three orc tribes nearby, but possibly the strongest when aroused to combat. They are known to revere the orcish goddess Luthic as well as a number of natural spirits. The Elder Root tribe has been suspiciously quite lately. Their current leadership, if any, is not common knowledge. The Bloodmark is the most volatile of the three orc tribes nearby. They are nomadic, thought to inhabit the region of Elough to the east of the Spire and south of the Pass of Swords at present. Like most orcs, they worship Gruumsh above all deities. Every few generations, an Eye of Gruumsh rises to power among them. They have also been known to acquire dragon mounts through some secret rite involving sacrifices to Tiamat. They sporadically press Kempf's defenses in suicidal raids. The Steeltooth orcs are the most crafty of the nearby tribes. Because their lairs lie deep within the Blackshade mountains, their construction has persisted longer than that of the other orc tribes. Lately, they have been experimenting with some unusually sophisticated equipment, including heavy armor and energy-based weapons. They are believed to have acquired some new leadership, the source of their new technical prowess. They do not revere any particular deity above all others. Orcs not affiliated with any of the three tribes have been encountered in the woods to the south of the city and around Davindell. These are ravagers, inflicters of pain and worshippers of Erythnul. The gnomes of Derwhike love music, dancing, theater, and handcrafts. "Market Day," on which all of the merchants and artisans of the settlement meet in the open market area to trade, gossip, eat, and be entertained, is held three times per week. There are brewers of potions and crafters of wands and wondrous items among the gnomes of Derwhike. Tiptop is a seller of arms and wondrous items. A very old bronze dragon, servant of the High King has established a temporary post on the south side of a Blackshade mountain, to keep watch over the activities of the Steeltooth tribe. The dragon does not share his name openly. There are at least two cryosphinx cohorts at the post. An avoral named Severus patrols the Blackshade mountains and the Pass of Swords.